


You Can't Stop the Beat

by SourwolfSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Glee AU, Jock Derek, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, sort of a High School AU I guess, sterek, sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSterek/pseuds/SourwolfSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is smart, attractive and an extremely talented singer. He can sing, dance and play guitar to a severely sexy level. So what’s the problem with him? Well, Stiles is in the Glee club; the one club in school that’s considered nerdier than the freaking mathletes.<br/>Derek is the football quarterback. Most popular guy in school.<br/>To Stiles's shock, Derek Hale is somehow convinced to join glee club.<br/>Through many songs and dance numbers, Derek and Stiles build a bond no one could have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this isn't my first fic or my first time posting on here (I deleted my other fic though). However, it's my first AU, and my first multi-chapter. Please be kind, I don't want hate. Also, it hasn't been beta'd so if there are mistakes I apologise. 
> 
> I wanted to do this because a) I adore Glee and I've been watching a lot of it recently, b) I adore Teen Wolf, and c) I needed something happy for my babies. I hope you enjoy it, I'll try and post chapters as often as possible but I am still writing it without any idea of an ending plus I work and got to college, blah blah blah. Anyway, hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! xo

“I’m telling you Scott, those cheerios are planning something!” Stiles exclaimed, closing his locker after switching his books. “I mean, why would they even want to join glee club? They’re  constantly saying how pathetic it is. They’re up to something”

“You know one of them is my girlfriend?”

“Yes I know, and she’s very nice. That doesn’t mean she’s not up to something!” Stiles spoke loudly, flailing his arms like he so often did. It had been a week since the cheerleaders had come waltzing through the doors in the middle of a glee meeting. Stiles expected them to start slating him and his fellow glee members but no. No, instead they explode into a series of extremely _exotic_ dance moves whilst attempting to sing some song - which didn’t actually involve much singing -  about taking selfies. Despite Stiles’s protests, Mr Deaton thought it would be fantastic idea to let the cheerios join glee club. “Allison is bestfriends with Lydia Martin, right? You know, the head cheerio who once said ‘anyone who thinks synchronized nerd singing is fun should take a pen and stab it straight through their eye’. Why would Lydia let her bestfriend join glee?”

Scott laughed, taking his friend by the shoulders. “Dude, you’re looking into this too much. Maybe the cheerios were told they’d get extra credit for being part of glee. I don’t know.”

“No. No it’s something else. I can smell it… It smells _fishy_ ”

“Right.” The bell sounded for their next class. “See you at glee, okay?”

“Yeah. See you later” Stiles waved at Scott as he turned and headed in the opposite direction.

___

“Mr Hale, care to answer my question?” The teacher asked, standing in front of Derek’s desk. Derek sat behind it, his feet placed carelessly on top. He was wearing a ball cap which was pulled down over his eyes. “Mr Hale?” the teacher repeated. Derek groaned, squirming slightly before lifting his cap to reveal his eyes.

“What can I do for you, daring?”

“If it’s not too much effort, you can try _not_ to fall asleep in my class. Now, answer my question”

Derek looked as if he was thinking for a few seconds before he smiled sweetly at the teacher, “I don’t know”

“You don’t know what? You don’t know the answer or you don’t know the question?”

“I don’t know if I can concentrate with your beautiful face around.” A groan could be heard from the back of the room, followed by a quiet ‘grow up’. Derek turned his head - not fully but enough to know who had made the sounds. “Problem Stilinski?”

Stiles’s eyebrows rose at the mention of his name. “Problem? Me? No of course not. Apart from the fact you’re a complete sleazeball” he replied, adding the last part in a whisper.

“Sleazeball, huh? Well if you don’t like it why don’t you and your special friends go and sing about it?”

“Th- that’s not. We don’t sing about stuff like that. You know what, it doesn’t matter. I don’t have to explain myself to a jerk like you”

“You’re not very good at the name calling” Derek had turned his head back now, ball cap over his eyes once more. Stiles didn’t back down though.

“Assface”

“Oh that hurts”

“Meathead”

“Keep them coming”

“Stilinski, Hale. That’s enough!” The teacher interrupt before Stiles could think of another insult so he stuck with ‘jerk’ muttered under his breath but from the huff that came from Derek, Stiles assumed he had heard it.

___

 

The rest of the lesson went by in a blur. Stiles hadn’t been able to concentrate much, the other students had been glaring between him and Derek, whispering things Stiles couldn’t hear. Knowing this place like Stiles did, it was probably horrible rumours. High school is great.

“Dude!” Scott yelled as Stiles strolled into the choir room. “I heard you had a fight with Derek Hale?”

“Wow, news really does travel fast in this place.” Stiles muttered, taking a seat at the back of the room.

“So it’s true? Did you punch him? I don’t see any bruises on you, did he punch you? Oh man, you totally beat him up didn’t you?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at, “why would I do that?”

“Because he’s the biggest jerk in the school?”

“You’re an idiot. Beating him up wouldn’t help with the whole…” Stiles paused, looking around him before continuing, his voice quieter than before. “The whole ‘massive crush’ thing.”

“Oh yeah… Well, it’s not like you have any chance with him any way”

“Thank you Scott, you’re such a good friend.”

“That’s sweet.” Scott and Stiles snapped their heads around to where the interrupting voice had come from. Erica Reyes, one of the cheerleaders that had disrupted a glee session last week, was sitting in the chair in front of the two boys.

“What is?” Scott asked

“It’s sweet that you actually think you’d have a shot with Derek” Erica said, eyeing up Stiles. Her voice had an implied sweetness to it but Stiles could sense the bitterness behind it.

“I have just as much of a shot as anyone else” Stiles replied, defending himself.

“Ha!” She tilted her back as she laughed, causing Stiles’s to become extremely agitated and embarrassed, his cheeks turning a pale shade of pink. “You’re so cute. Sweetie, you wouldn’t be able to get with Derek if you were the last person on Earth.”

“Why not?” _Because you’re a nerdy, pale little thing that Derek could crush between his thumb and finger_ , Stiles thought but kept a straight face.

“Because you’re not his type”

“You mean because I’m a guy?” Stiles raised his eyebrows questioningly. Scott stayed silent, moving his eyes between his friend and the pretty blonde-haired girl. Others had entered the choir room now, sitting down in the empty chairs. They all acted as though they weren’t listening in to the conversation but Stiles wasn’t an idiot; any chance these people had to gain gossip was a chance they were not going to miss.

 

“Yes Stilinski. You’re a guy. Besides, Derek’s unavailable anyway.”

“Unavailable? Since when?”

“Have you been living under rock? He’s dating the new girl, Jennifer.” Stiles had heard about the new girl; apparently she had transferred from some fancy school for reasons unknown. He hadn’t, however, heard about the new couple, although he doesn’t understand how. Whenever Derek Hale got a new girl under his arm it was at the top of everyone’s gossip list. “Sorry to burst your bubble but you’re just not good enough for Derek… Or anyone really”

Stiles went to retort but Erica had already turned to giggle with her other bimbo friends.

“Don’t let her get to you, man” Scott leant back in his chair as Mr Deaton walked into the room to introduce their assignment for this week. “You’ve got a shot, even if it’s the tiniest shot ever.”

Stiles rolled his eyes “Thank you Scott, you always know what to say”

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is smart, attractive and an extremely talented singer. He can sing, dance and play guitar to a severely sexy level. So what’s the problem with him? Well, Stiles is in the Glee club; the one club in school that’s considered nerdier than the freaking mathletes.  
> Derek is the football quarterback. Most popular guy in school.  
> To Stiles's shock, Derek Hale is somehow convinced to join glee club.  
> Through many songs and dance numbers, Derek and Stiles build a bond no one could have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter already! I thought I'd be kind and give you this now! Chapter three should be coming sometime this week! Thank you for the kudos one chapter one, feedback is always nice to get!   
> Hope you enjoy chapter two!

“As you can see we have a few new members joining us” Deaton called out to the room, gesturing to the new members. Sitting next to a very worked-up looking Stiles was a bulky, dark-skinned boy. As soon as the guy had walked through the door Erica had latched herself to his arm, from what Stiles had overheard, his name was Boyd. The other members, although much smaller than Boyd, looked just as terrifying and out of place. Despite Stiles’s protests - again - Deaton had jumped at the chance to invite the jocks to glee club, so now Stiles and Scott sat in a room filled with not only cheerleaders but their football playing boyfriends. “I’m sure we’d all appreciate it if the arguments are kept to a minimum, even if we don’t all see eye to eye” Deaton added, facing Stiles specifically and raising his eyebrows.

Before Stiles could react, the door to the choir room slammed open. To Stiles’s - and probably many other’s - surprise - Derek Hale stood at the entrance. Stiles’s eyes widened at the sight as he curled into himself a little (it was completely rational to be afraid of the person you’re crushing on. At least that’s what Stiles told himself).

“Derek,” Deaton said, looking rather frustrated about the way he was interrupted. “Please, take a seat”

Stiles’s mouth dropped as Derek strolled to the empty seat next to one of the other football players. Derek Hale was sitting in glee club. Derek. Stiles was positive he was dreaming.

“Am I the only one seeing this?” Stiles whispered to Scott after composing himself. “Why isn’t everyone else as shocked as I am?”

Scott shrugged as a response, refusing to face his friend. Stiles nudged him with his elbow, “Scott” he whispered, once more receiving no response. Rolling his eyes, Stiles sat back in his chair. He folded his arms over his chest as he attempted to ignore Derek and concentrate on this weeks assignment. That didn’t go so well.

___

Stiles stormed into the locker room, Scott trailing behind him.

“Stiles, don’t do this. You’re not doing yourself any favours”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean this is stupid. Just leave it.”

 

Stiles stopped in his tracks, turning to face Scott. “I want to know what’s he’s up to”

“This is the cheerios all over again. They’re not up to anything, Stiles.”

“You don’t know that for sure.” Stiles mumbled, searching the room for any sight of Derek. The other guys in the locker room were giving the pair odd looks. A disgusting stench filled their nostrils; it was like a mix of  sweat and gone off scrambled eggs. “Look, I just want to ask a few questions. I’m not causing any drama”

“You’re the definition of drama” Scott said under his breath as he followed Stiles again, heading further into the room.

“What?”

“Nothing, Stiles. Just hurry up, the smell is making me nauseous.”

Stiles and Scott rounded a corner, Stiles’s eyes were immediately drawn to a very topless Derek. Cracking his neck a few times, Stiles strided over to where Derek and the other jocks were standing.

“What are you up to?” Stiles’s voice was shaky as he fought his temptation to stare the man’s naked torso.

“Currently I’m getting changed?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Wha- no, you _idiot_. Why did you join glee club?”

“What’s it to you?”

“ _What’s it to me_? I- I will tell you what it is to me…” Stiles paused. He hadn’t actually thought about what he was going to say when he approached Derek and the fact his exceptional figure was disturbing him didn’t help. Stiles cracked his neck again, took in a deep breath to compose himself then said, “listen up big guy. That club means a lot to me so if you think you can just waltz in there with some elaborate plan to fuck things up, you can think again”

“Stiles, I’m not there to fuck things up” Derek replied, his voice was rough but gentle at the same time, something Stiles didn’t understand but it made his heart jump. Derek took a step closer to him, his warm breath touching every inch of Stiles’s face.

“Then what _are_ you doing?”

“I joined so I could sing”

“Ha! That’s funny. Maybe you should try stand-up comedy.”

“One thing at a time.” Stiles narrowed his eyes, staring into Derek’s own. A few moments of silence passed before Scott nudged Stiles with his elbow, pulling him out of whatever the hell was going on between him and Derek.

“Listen Der-”

“No Stilinski, you listen to me; I’m part of your nerd club now whether you like it not. So either deal with it or leave”

“Why should I be the one to leave?”

“Stiles, drop it” Scott mumbled, pulling at Stiles’s elbow.

“No. No I will not just ‘drop it’. I want to know what he’s up to!”

“Do you _ever_ shut up? Honestly Stilinski, I’m not going to do anything to your precious little fuck buddies”

“We’re not fuck bu- I’m watching you!”

**  
**“I’m shaking in my boots” Derek laughed and the others soon copied him. Giving Derek one last glare, Stiles eventually listened to Scott, mumbling something about Derek not wearing boots before he turned to leave. The two boys exited the locker room, the sound of Derek and his friends laughing still loud in the ears.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is smart, attractive and an extremely talented singer. He can sing, dance and play guitar to a severely sexy level. So what’s the problem with him? Well, Stiles is in the Glee club; the one club in school that’s considered nerdier than the freaking mathletes.  
> Derek is the football quarterback. Most popular guy in school.  
> To Stiles's shock, Derek Hale is somehow convinced to join glee club.  
> Through many songs and dance numbers, Derek and Stiles build a bond no one could have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three! Again, thank you for the kudos! I'm so happy you're enjoying this story and please, please, please feel free to leave comments! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, placing his guitar down so it leant against the piano. He had come to the choir room to practice alone like he did every Tuesday except this time it looked like someone else was joining him. Derek sat at the back of the room, his feet leaning on the chair in front of him. He looked the same as he did in class the other day; ball cap pulled down low over eyes. “Derek!” Stiles spoke again, louder this time. Derek jumped out of his sleep, mumbling something Stiles couldn't comprehend.

“ _What_?” Derek eventually said after composing himself and stretching.

“I asked what you’re doing here?”

“Oh. I was napping”

“ _napping_?”

“Yeah. You know, having a sleep in the middle of the da-”

“I know what napping is!” Stiles interrupted him, rolling eyes. “Why are you napping _in here_?”

“Because it’s the choir room; I didn't think there was any one sad enough to come in here and disturb me. Apparently I forgot about you. Now if you don’t mind, I wasn't finished with my nap.”

“I'm not going anywhere” Stiles took a seat on the piano chair, crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms over his chest.

“Fine. Just try not to make a noise. In fact, don’t even breathe.”

“You’re such a jerk”

“Finally realised that, huh?” Stiles didn't respond. Instead he took his guitar out it’s case and began to tune it. “That’s not how you play”

“I'm tuning it, idiot”

“You’re doing it wrong then”

“I think I kn-” Stiles stopped speaking when Derek stood from the chair, shuffled over to where Stiles was sat and began tuning the guitar for him. “Do you mind?”

“No actually, I don’t”

“Well I do”

“Well I don’t care about your opinion”

“Why do you have to be such an ass?”

“It really bothers you doesn't it?” Again Stiles didn't respond. Derek only huffs in reply before returning his focus back to the instrument.  

It was silent for a few minutes - all except for the sounds of Derek tuning the guitar. It wasn't a particularly awkward silence, but it wasn't a comfortable one either. Stiles fidgeted about as he watched Derek’s fingers work the strings of his guitar. Once Derek had  finished tuning it, Stiles expected him to hand it back but no; Derek positioned the instrument, running his hands across the strings once to check the sound and then Stiles’s eyes widened as Derek began playing beautifully. Each string he strummed vibrated, giving off perfect sounds. Stiles was in acoustic heaven.

“I didn't know you could play…” Stiles mumbled, not even realising he had said it aloud.

“That’s because you don’t really know me”

“I know you’re a jerk”

“No Stiles. I meant you don’t know _me_.”

“Oh.” It took him a few seconds but Stiles finally understood what Derek had meant. “ _Oh_! You’re trying to tell me that deep, _deep_ down, behind this dickhead cover up, there’s a sweet, generous guy who loves puppies and sings like an angel and-”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“No, no. I believe you.”

“You do?”

“No you idiot. How am I supposed to believe that you’re really a nice guy after all the shit you've put me and many others through?”

“I don’t know…”

“You don’t know? Well you better listen up then. Guys like you are not nice; inside and outside, you’re a jerk. You will _always_ be a jerk. People like me should hate people like you. You’re rude, obnoxious and you think you’re the more freaking important than the god damn sun and moon. You’re not, okay? You’re nothing.”

Derek didn't respond straight away. He just gazed at Stiles, his mouth open in shock. After a few minutes of silence (and it was very awkward this time around), Derek spoke up but Stiles was not prepared for what he had to say. “You said ‘should’”

“What?”

“You said people like you should hate people like me”

“Y-Yeah?”

“What does that- Nevermind” Derek handed Stiles back his guitar, getting up from where he was sat and heading towards the door.

“It means I _should_ hate you but I don’t”

“Why not?”

“I've been asking myself the same question for a long time.” Derek opened his mouth to respond but decided against it. Instead he nodded his head, turned and exited the room leaving a confused Stiles all alone.

___

Derek and Stiles hadn't spoken since that day in the choir room. Derek was still coming to glee sessions but he’d often sit at the back of the room, refusing to join in with anything. Stiles was beginning to wonder why he even bothered coming. They would share glances every now and then; Stiles would turn around only to catch Derek’s eyes with his own. These moments only lasted a few seconds before Derek would turn his gaze back to the front of the room again. Stiles wasn't sure what to think of it all. He hadn't told Scott about what happened when he and Derek were alone, he was beginning to question if he had dreamt it up - but then again, if it was a dream Derek wouldn't have walked off like he did.

___

“Maybe he’s telling the truth, Stiles. Maybe he really does put on an act around people”

“Don’t be stupid Allison; that stuff only happens in movies” Stiles shrugged. He had finally confessed what had happened in the choir room two days ago. Allison had apparently noticed him acting differently. Stiles admits he’s been quiet and he hasn't been as active in glee club as usual but he didn't think it was noticeable. It took some time for Allison to convince him to speak up but eventually he did.

“Stiles, I know you think Derek’s this big bad bully but he’s right, you don’t know him”

“And you do?”

“I know him more than you do. With Lydia being with Jackson, I spend a lot of time around him. Look, all I'm saying is don’t be so quick to judge him”

“You’re right, I should treat him like a freaking angel because he deserves that _so_ much”

“Stiles…”

“I’ll just go around kissing his feet.”

“You’re overreacting”

“I’ll worship the ground he walks on”

“Just think about it, okay? See you later Stiles” Allison chuckled, shaking her head as she skipped away to where Scott was trying to subtly hide behind the corner. Obviously this conversation wasn't going to stay between just Allison and himself.

“It’s kind of hard _not_ to think about it” Stiles mumbled to himself.

 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is smart, attractive and an extremely talented singer. He can sing, dance and play guitar to a severely sexy level. So what’s the problem with him? Well, Stiles is in the Glee club; the one club in school that’s considered nerdier than the freaking mathletes.  
> Derek is the football quarterback. Most popular guy in school.  
> To Stiles's shock, Derek Hale is somehow convinced to join glee club.  
> Through many songs and dance numbers, Derek and Stiles build a bond no one could have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Hope you enjoy it, chapter five might take a little longer as I haven't finished writing it yet but it will come! I promise!

_He won’t be there. Why would he be there?_ Stiles was carrying his guitar on his back as he trudged down the corridor towards the choir room. It had been a week since he and Derek had shared what Stiles refers to as a ‘moment’ and despite him telling himself it was dumb, Stiles couldn’t help but hope he’d find Derek asleep in there again.

Alas, he did not. The choir room was completely empty when Stiles entered. I told you he thought to himself. he hadn't actually expected Derek to be here but Stiles couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment. Sighing, Stiles set the guitar down, took it out of it’s case and began to play.

“Nice finger skills.” Stiles yelped at the unexpected voice, snapping his head around to find Derek leaning against the door frame. “I had a feeling you’d be here.”

“Can I help you?” Stiles tried to sound like he hadn't actually just yelped. It did nothing though, the attempt at confidence only made his voice more shaky and uneven.

“I don’t know, can you?”

“Don’t be difficult, Derek. What do you want, I'm trying to practice.”

“I want to know why don’t hate me.” Stiles raised his eyebrows at him, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to finds the right words to say. He placed the guitar down before he spoke.

“It’s been a _week_ and you want to talk about it now?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, fine. I don’t know why I don’t hate you. I've never really hated you. I guess hate just isn't something I feel”

“How _do_ you feel?”

“What?” Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head before walking to the other side of the room to grab a chair. He placed it close to Stiles, taking a seat so his chest was leaning where your back should usually go.

“How do you feel about me?”

“I- I… _What_?”

“Honestly Stiles, it’s not a difficult question.”

“You've put me on the spot. It’s too much pressure.”

“You either like me or you don’t”

“It’s not as simple as that.” At that, Derek tilted his head and raised a questioning brow.

“How so?”

 

“Because the way I _do_ feel about you is the complete opposite to how I _should_ feel about you. I'm conflicted.”

“You’re conflicted?” Derek tilted his head to the other side, shuffling his chair closer to Stiles. Stiles hesitated slightly before getting up from his chair.

“Yes! I am! It’s your fault! You and your god damn perfect looks”

“Sorry.” Derek smirked, coping Stiles’s action by standing up from his chair. Stiles didn't step away this time, he stood still as Derek got closer to him. He could feel Derek’s breath against his face again, the warmth of it made his heart beat fast and his hands sweat like crazy.

“It’s, uh, it’s fine. No need to apologise” Stiles swallowed loudly, his eyes flicking between Derek’s eyes and his lips. The lips Stiles had only dreamt about being this close to. The lips that were inching closer to his own by the second. But before Derek’s lips touched his own, the door slammed open causing both of them to jump. Lydia Martin stood by the door, eyebrows raised and hands on her hips.

“What’s going on in here?”

“None of your business” Derek mumbled, gliding towards the door. Lydia blocked it before he could exit.

“No, but it is Jennifer’s business. Remember her? You know, you're _girlfriend._ ”

“Get out my way Lydia.” Lydia grunted as Derek pushed past her. She turned to Stiles who stood alone in the middle of the room, an extremely confused and startled expression glued to his face.

“I think we should have a talk”

“I think I need to go” Stiles mumbled, coping Derek’s actions and swiftly exiting the choir room, leaving Lydia to glare at him as he sped away from her in the opposite direction to Derek.

___

“Stilinski!” Stiles gulped when Lydia slammed his locker shut. Her expression was murderous and her hands were once again on her hips. It was the day after Stiles’s near-kiss with Derek. Stiles was now convinced he was in some sort of coma because none of this could possibly be real.“We’re having that talk now”

“I- I, uh, I have to study… Yeah” Stiles clicked his tongue before spinning on the ball of his foot. However, Lydia clutched onto his hood, pulling him back.

“Oh no. You’re not getting away this time, Stilinski.”

“Lydia, I appreciate your concern but it rea-”

“ _Concern_? Oh sweetie, are you delusional? I’m not concerned for you, I couldn’t care less who messes you about. I’m here because we need to discuss a little something about Derek Hale. He’s not available, okay? So you can take those kissable lips of yours away from his.”

“We didn't do anything”

“No but if I hadn't of stepped in something would have happened. Listen, I know what it’s like to be unpopular- ”

“You do?”

“Of course not, but that’s not the point. What I'm trying to say is, you don’t belong with Derek. People like you don’t get to date people like me, or him. So just, back off.” With that Lydia swivelled around, flicking Stiles in the face with her strawberry-blonde locks. Stiles watched as she bounced down the corridor, joining Erica and Allison (who looked at Stiles with the most pitying look) at the end of it.

Stiles didn't move, he just stared in the direction the girl had left in with a befuddled look on his face. 

___

“Everyone is going crazy. Derek is crazy. Lydia is crazy. I'm pretty sure I'm losing my freaking mind.” Stiles exclaimed, flailing his hands about like a mad man. “I swear, the school is pumping crazy gas through air vents.” Scott and Allison chuckled from beside him.

“You’re overreacting again Stiles” Allison giggled.

“Derek tried to freaking kiss me. This is me being calm”

“Dude, you should be happy about it”

“How can I do that, Scott? What with Lydia breathing down my neck. Not to mention the fact Derek hasn't shown up to any glee meetings since it happened.”

“Everything will work out, it always does” Allison smiled, nudging Scott and pointing to the end of the corridor. Stiles followed where she had pointed; Isaac, one of the jocks that joined glee two weeks ago, was leaning against Scott’s locker smiling in their direction.

“What’s going on with you guys?” Stiles asked. Ever since Isaac had joined glee he, Scott and Allison had become incredibly close. At first Stiles thought it was just a platonic thing but now he was beginning to think it was something more. The three of them would spend a lot of time together, inside and outside of school. They’d often share glances when Isaac joined them for lunch, giggling to themselves like they knew something Stiles didn't.

Scott and Allison giggled in unison. “Nothing. We’ll see you later dude.” Scott bit his lip before taking off down the corridor towards Isaac with Allison skipping along next to him.

  
Stiles shook his head at them. “Someone seriously needs to check out those air vents.”


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is smart, attractive and an extremely talented singer. He can sing, dance and play guitar to a severely sexy level. So what’s the problem with him? Well, Stiles is in the Glee club; the one club in school that’s considered nerdier than the freaking mathletes.  
> Derek is the football quarterback. Most popular guy in school.  
> To Stiles's shock, Derek Hale is somehow convinced to join glee club.  
> Through many songs and dance numbers, Derek and Stiles build a bond no one could have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone! Because I got it done quicker than I thought, have another chapter! Hope you like it! Enjoy stuffing your face with chocolate eggs and whatever.

Derek hadn't shown up to a glee session for almost two weeks since the near-kiss between him and Stiles. At first Stiles was disappointed; he was starting to think that maybe he had a chance with Derek but now his hopes had been crushed. Although Derek had been absent from glee and the two hadn't spoken since that night, Stiles has seen Derek strolling around the school with, what Stiles can only assume is Jennifer, under his arm.

It was strange in Stiles’s mind knowing that, even for a second, Derek Hale wanted to kiss him. He only wished it had lasted longer and he can’t help but wonder that, if it wasn't for Lydia sticking a her nose into everything, maybe something more could have existed between himself and Derek.

“Hellooo? Stiles, you in there?”

Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts by Scott waving a hand inches away from his face. “Wha- Yeah. What’s up?” He mumbled, pushing the thoughts of Derek to the back of his mind.

“You haven’t been listening to a thing I've been saying, have you?”

“Uh, no. How long have you been standing there?”

Scott rolled his eyes but didn't seem annoyed. In fact, he looked concerned. “Dude, are you still held up on Derek? He’s with someone else, get over it”

“It’s not as easy as that Scott.”

“That’s because you’re making it difficult for yourself… Stiles?”

Stiles’s attention had once again drifted away from what Scott had to say. His eyes were focused on the group that had rounded the corner; Derek and the other jocks were standing at the end of the corridor laughing at a joke Stiles hadn't heard. Jennifer and, more importantly, Lydia were nowhere to be seen.

“I'm going to talk to him” Stiles mumbled, not intending on saying it aloud.

“W-what? No. No, no, no. Bad idea. Stiles… _Stiles_!” Scott shouted after him but Stiles had already taken off down the corridor towards the boisterous group.

Stiles felt confident, like he knew exactly what to say but the closer he got to his destination the more the fear rose inside him. The words that seemed perfect at first now sounded foolish and dumb. Before he knew it, he was standing to the edge of the group staring directly at Derek who was staring back intensely. The people surrounding them would probably describe this as ‘eye-sex’.

“Can we help you Stilinski?” Stiles turned to the owner of the voice. To Stiles’s delight, it was Jackson Whittemore, another jock that had joined glee club almost two weeks ago - an even bigger jerk than Derek ever could be.

 

Ignoring Jackson, Stiles focused his gaze back on Derek. “We need to talk”

“Okay.”

“Not here”

“Why not?”

“Because.” Derek was being blunt and actually quite rude in Stiles opinion. Stiles had done absolutely nothing to him yet the way Derek was treating him said otherwise.

“I'm busy Stilinski. Whatever you have to say, say it now or not at all”

He thought about it; backing away from the situation, turning on the spot and heading back over to Scott. Something had to be said though, Stiles needed to let go of the words he’s been wanting to say since the first night they were alone in the choir room.

“I think you’re scared.” The words escaped his mouth before Stiles had planned what else he wanted to say. After a few seconds of silence, Stiles finally spoke again. “I think you’re scared what people will think. You’re too busy protecting your reputation to accept that _this_ isn't you.”

There was no response from Derek so Stiles took this as permission to carry on.

“You push people away who will bring out the real you, the one no one knows about. I've seen a glimpse of him and even though it was the smallest glimpse possible, I can tell that guy is a better guy than you will ever be.”

“Are you done?” Derek eventually spoke up. His expression was hard, anger - or was it shame? - clear on his face. Stiles wasn't sure if he should prepare himself for a beating or continue speaking. He chose the latter.

“Not yet. You surround yourself with these _jerks_ ” Stiles gestured to the rest of the group, all of which looked ready to punch Stiles into oblivion. “So you can ensure this cover up is the best it can be. Well I hate to break it to you buddy but it’s shattering. The mask you wear is falling apart and the problem you face now is the fact no one actually likes you.”

Other students had stopped to eavesdrop on the conversation - which wasn't technically eavesdropping since Stiles had raised his voice enough that the whole school would hear without trying. This didn't stop him though, in fact it encouraged him to keep going. For the first time in Stiles’s time at this school, someone was standing up against Derek Hale.

“You've made so many enemies with this pathetic cover up and when that goes away you’re going to have no one and you’re the only one to blame for that.”

Derek raised an eyebrow as if repeating the question from before.

“Now I'm done.” Before anyone could make any sort of response, Stiles stormed off down the corridor in the direction he had come from. He could feel Derek’s eyes watching him walk away and it took everything he had not to glance back at him.

___

 

“That. Was. Awesome!” Scott yelled, patting Stiles on the back as they marched out the doors of the school. It had been an hour since Stiles confronted Derek yet Scott still hadn't shut up about it. “I mean, when you said you wanted to talk to him I thought you meant confessing your undying love for him. I did not expect _that_ ”

A grunt is all Stiles responded with because honestly, Stiles didn't feel too great about what happened. There were two outcomes for Stiles had done; either he's going to get the shit beaten out of him sometime in the near future or he and Derek were never going to talk again. Both sounded like hell. 

“You should have punched him. It would have been so much funnier if you punched him. I'm surprised he didn't punch you”

Stiles grunted again, he wasn't actually paying much attention to Scott. Although Stiles doesn't regret what he said to Derek, a feeling of guilt formed in the pit of his stomach. When Stiles had stormed off down the corridor, he glanced back when he reached the end. He didn't want to, he knew Derek would see if he did, but Stiles couldn't leave without knowing what his words had caused Derek to feel.

It was unexpected, the look on Derek’s face. It was a mix of emotions; anger and shock, something that wasn't too surprising to Stiles, but there was something else as well. Derek looked humiliated. Stiles was a fair distance away from the jock at this point but there was a tint of pink that covered his face. The confident, obnoxious quarterback was actually embarrassed about Stiles shouting at him.  

Scott had noticed this too, he kept saying how much Stiles should be happy about it. Happy that he had finally done to Derek what he had been doing to others for so many years. Happy that Derek finally got a taste of his own medicine. Stiles wasn't happy though. The guilt built up inside him like a balloon inflating and it was almost ready to burst. The words Stiles had said were harsh but true, he wouldn't take them back but he only wished he and Derek had been alone when he had said them.

“Stiles!” Once again lost in his thoughts, Stiles turned to face Scott. The boy was standing in front of him, one hand placed on Stiles's shoulder. “You alright man?”

Stiles had stopped walking without knowing. They stood by the front doors to the school as other students nudged past them mumbling for them to get out the way.

“I'm fine”

“Are you sure?”

“Was I too harsh doing it in front of the whole school?”

“What? No! No, Derek deserved everything you said to him!”

“Yeah but, I shouldn't have done it there. I should have waited till we were alone”

“Why? He always makes sure there’s a crowd before tormenting some innocent kid.”

“I know but this is different”

“No it’s not. He got what was coming to him and now you can move on. I still don’t understand why you liked him in the first place”

“I don’t understand either but I don’t want to move on”

“What?”

“Shit. I've literally just ruined any chance of an us.”

“ _Us_?”

“Me and Derek. Have you been listening to anything I've been talking about for the past couple weeks?”

“This has been going on _way_ longer than a couple of weeks. Stiles? Where are you going now?” Scott ran after his friend who had marched back through the doors, pushing past the many people trying to exit. “Stiles wait up!”

“I have to fix this”

“What?”

 **  
**“I have to fi- nevermind! I’ll see you later dude!” Stiles rounded the corner, vanishing from Scott’s sight.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is smart, attractive and an extremely talented singer. He can sing, dance and play guitar to a severely sexy level. So what’s the problem with him? Well, Stiles is in the Glee club; the one club in school that’s considered nerdier than the freaking mathletes.  
> Derek is the football quarterback. Most popular guy in school.  
> To Stiles's shock, Derek Hale is somehow convinced to join glee club.  
> Through many songs and dance numbers, Derek and Stiles build a bond no one could have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say new chapter? No? Well have one anyway. 
> 
> Just fyi, I've started college again so chapters might not be uploaded as fast as they have been. There's not many more to go, probably another two I don't know yet. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

He didn't know why he went there, it was almost like his feet had a mind of their own. There was no way of knowing that Derek would be in there, Stiles had a feeling though and that was a good enough reason for him. The choir room looked empty when Stiles peered through the door; the lights were off and the chairs hadn't been set up to sit on. The feeling was still strong though, so Stiles twisted the handle and swung the door open.

Derek sat in the corner Stiles couldn't see by just looking through the door. There was no cap covering his eyes, his feet weren't resting on another chair; he sat up straight, almost as if he had expected Stiles to show up.

“Come to practice?” Derek asked. His eyes were burning into Stiles's but he refused to look away.

“Do you see a guitar?”

“Then what?”

Stiles glanced down at the floor briefly before focusing his gaze back on Derek’s. “I want to apologise”

“How did you know I’d be here?”

“I- I didn't” Stiles paused to swallow, the noise echoing around the room. Any confidence Stiles had before entering the room had official vanished, now he was trying his hardest not to turn into a stuttering wreck. “I had a feeling”

“You had a _feeling_ …”

“Yes.” Derek responded with his eyebrows rather than words as if allowing Stiles to fill the silence. “I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“For… For embarrassing you. For shouting at you in front of your friends and the rest of the school”

“But not for what you said?”

“I meant what I said. I don’t regret it.”

Derek didn't respond and silence rose again, both men still staring at each other. Stiles watched Derek carefully, noting every twitch or flinch. The look on Derek’s face implied that he was struggling with some sort of internal conflict. Stiles didn't know what but after a few minutes with nothing being said, he found out. Derek rose from his chair, slowing stepping closer and closer towards Stiles, closing the gap between them and finally, pressed their lips together.

Stiles didn't move. He didn't react. He just let the kiss happen. It wasn't until Derek placed a hand on the nape of his neck that Stiles relaxed into the kiss. It was wet and sloppy but it was perfect. Stiles half expected there to be real fireworks going off in the background because he sure as hell felt them going off inside.

Derek had been the one who initiated the kiss but Stiles was the one to stop it. Not that he wanted to but if he carried on with it any longer he would have passed out from loss of breath. Derek didn't seem to mind, from his panting Stiles assumed Derek needed the break as much as he did.

Derek rested his head against Stiles’s, his hands had moved to hold Stiles by the waist, pulling him close. Stiles’s own hands rested on Derek’s arms. His eyes were focused on Derek’s swollen and red lips, struggling to stop the smug smile as he realised that he caused that.

“What was that for?” Stiles ask, his voice rough as he attempted to catch his breath.

“I thought about what you said and realised you were right; I was pushing you away. I push everyone away.”

“So you think kissing me fixes it?”

“A little bit. Do you have a problem with that?”

“God no. Not at all. In fact I encourage it.” Stiles paused, pulling away to look Derek in the eye but still staying close enough to feel Derek’s breath on his face. “I'm just thinking about what your friends will think”

“I don’t care what they think”

“So you’d give up your whole bad boy reputation just for me?”

“Well actually, it’s not just for you.” Stiles’s eyebrows raised at that. He hadn't expected Derek to change just for him and he was intrigued to know why the jock had suddenly reached the decision to change. “I'm sick of being this. The bully or whatever you want to call it-”

“The biggest asshole in the universe. Total jerk. Assface. I can go on?”

“No, It’s fine, I get it. I was a shit person. But I don’t want to that person any more. I just... I don't really know, I suppose I wanted to be remembered, even if it was just by some kid I tormented in high school, I just wanted to be remembered for _something_. I guess you can say I got into the wrong crowd but it's not like I hate them, I don’t want to stop being their friend… Well I wouldn't cry if Jackson fucked off any time soon.”

“I'm with you there, he can take Lydia with him. I don’t care if they stick around, I don’t even care if you keep tormenting people, just as long you’re not a douche around me”

“I promise.”

“Okay. What about Jennifer?”

“What about her?”

“I don’t feel like being your mistress” that earned Stiles an eye roll.

“I ended it.”

“Seriously? You broke up with her for _me_?”

“We weren't really dating, just… _you know_ ”

“Fucking. You can say that you know, it doesn't bother me.”

“Alright fine, we were just fucking.”

“Great. Should I be worried that’s what I am? Just your next fuck buddy?”

“No, you’re…”

“Special? Amazing? The best thing you’re ever going to have in your life ever?”

Derek huffed out a laugh, his warm breath rolling over Stiles’s face making his heart jump. “Yes Stiles, you’re special.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“But I'm _your_ idiot” Stiles winked, pulling Derek in close to press their lips together once more.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is smart, attractive and an extremely talented singer. He can sing, dance and play guitar to a severely sexy level. So what’s the problem with him? Well, Stiles is in the Glee club; the one club in school that’s considered nerdier than the freaking mathletes.  
> Derek is the football quarterback. Most popular guy in school.  
> To Stiles's shock, Derek Hale is somehow convinced to join glee club.  
> Through many songs and dance numbers, Derek and Stiles build a bond no one could have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow, it took my waaaay too long to upload this. Sorry about that.   
> Anyway, here you go - the last chapter!

“You sure you want to do this?” Stiles asked, glancing sideways at Derek. They were parked outside the school, people had already started to spot them sitting in the car - even through the tinted windows of Derek’s Camaro. “We could end this now, you can go back to being that guy, I’ll go back to being the weird kid who sings about his weird life to other weirdos.”

“So you admit glee is weird?”

“I- No. I was making a point.”

“I want to do this. It’s not like it’s going to be the biggest gossip for weeks…”

“Derek, that’s exactly what it’s going to be.” Stiles could already see people starting to point and whisper. They’re going to be the centre of attention till they freaking graduate. “Are you scared, Hale?”

“Not even a little bit, Stilinski.”

“It’s so obvious you’re lying”

“I'm not lying…”

“Oh, so the immense sweating and your hands shaking is normal?”

“Shut up.”

Stiles couldn't hold back his smile. If someone had told him last week that he’d be sitting next to Derek Hale, waiting to show the rest of the school that they’re together, Stiles would have laughed till he was blue in the face.

“You’re scared too” Derek said, breaking the silence and pulling Stiles back from his thoughts.

“Yeah but I'm a pale little nobody, I'm allowed to be scared”

“You’re not a nobody in my mind”

“Okay, mister sappy. Let’s get this over with.”

Stiles climbed out of the car first, his confidence vanishing by the second  as people that weren't currently pointing and whispering were turning to stare at him. Derek followed shortly after, joining Stiles at the front of the Camaro.

“Last chance to bail Der-Bear. The offers there, take it or leave it. Going. Going…”

“Don’t call me Der-Bear” Derek mumbled, taking hold of Stiles’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

“Aaand the offer is gone. Too bad, you’re stuck with me now.”

“Great, excuse me while I go shoot myself”

“You’re hilarious.” Stiles chuckled. He glanced down at their hands, again struggling to keep the smile from spreading across his face. “Are we just going to stand here all day  like a couple of idiots?”

“I'm waiting for you.”

“I'm ready to go. I am pumped. So excited. Let’s do this.”

“Okay, calm down, I don’t want you pulling a muscle or something”

“Fuck you, man. Come on.” Stiles took off towards the main building of the school, Derek allowing himself to be pulled along with him.

___

All eyes were on them. People gasped, and whistled, Stiles was pretty sure he heard someone applaud. No, he was seeing people applaud.

“What are they doing?” Stiles spoke quietly, just loud enough for Derek to hear.

“I don’t know. They’re putting their hands together and it’s making a noise… Strange”

“Why are they applauding us?”

“Because two guys like you and I don’t usually walk through school hand-in-hand”

“Okay. But that doesn't deserve applause.” The clapping had died down now, but all eyes were still focused on them.

“Maybe they’re applauding the fact you managed to pull this”

“Conceited much? That does deserve applause though, I'm proud of myself there.”

“As you should be. Your friend looks a little less happy for us and little more shocked.” Derek nudged Stiles in the side, nodding his head in the direction of Scott who stood at the end of the corridor, eyes fixed on them and mouth hanging open. Allison was standing beside him but her back was turned as she fished through her locker. “You know we could just pretend it was a big ass joke to get attention?”

Stiles stopped in his tracks, turning his back to Scott and focused his vision on Derek - completely forgetting the people around them - “Is that what you want? Because if so I'm fine with that. Well not fine. I’ll probably cry till the day I die. I’ll sing about it a lot as well. but if that’s what y-”

“Shut up” Derek shoved Stiles gently, causing him to turn and continue walking, he pulled Stiles in closer, letting go of his hand to instead wrap his arm around Stiles’s shoulder.

The corridor seemed to go on for ages, like every step they took caused them to get further away rather than closer. Stiles’s hands were sweating more than ever, it felt like a million butterflies were fluttering about inside him. A quick glance at Derek showed Stiles wasn't the only one feeling this way; it was clear from Derek’s expression that he was terrified not matter how much he says he doesn't care.

After what seemed like hours, Stiles and Derek stood by the others. Nothing was said, even when Allison turned to face them. The silence slowly eating away at Stiles’s confidence. He silently cheered when Lydia, of all people, rounded the corner and joined the group..

“Well it’s about time!” she announced, smiling smugly.

“Whoa, what? It was like a week ago you were telling me to back off from Derek!”

“Oh Stiles, you poor, delusional creature. It’s called reverse psychology. I like you and Derek together, it’s cute.”

“Wait, so by telling me to back off you were trying to get me and him together?”

“Bingo. I'm smarter than I look.”

“That makes absolutely no sense”

Scott, looking slightly less shocked than before, a look a pride - much like Lydia’s - glued to his face. “Actually it does. Do you really think I’d be such a bad friend by telling you that you had no chance? Everything I said was to make you want it more.”

“Bullshit” Stiles spoke up, shaking his head. “No way you’re that smart.”

“I- yes I am!”

“Does really matter?” Lydia interrupted, rolling her eyes at their childish squabble . “What matters is I managed to get these two freaks together”

“Okay no.” Derek finally spoke up. “I agree that you helped this freak” He said, shaking Stiles slightly, “to get with me but you didn't do anything to get me with him.”

“In my defence,” Stiles muttered “I didn't need help getting with you, I would have jumped at any chance to be with you without her reverse psychology shit.”

“That’s not helping your case. What I'm trying to say is, Lydia you didn't really do a lot to help.”

“Whatever, at least I did something” She said, turning to glare at the others standing around her.

“I don’t think we really had to do anything” Scott smiled, nodding his head towards the pair. Obviously this didn't please Lydia much as she stormed off down the corridor with a frustrated grunt.

The sound of the bell rung throughout the halls of the busy school, informing the group that classes were about to start. The people around them began shooting off down different corridors, finding their way to their assigned classes.

Allison kissed Scott goodbye, congratulated Stiles and Derek then took the corridor to her right, leaving only Scott, Stiles and Derek behind. An awkward silence filled the air as the halls grew even more empty.

Stiles gestured to Scott using a very small head movement telling him to give them some space. Coughing awkwardly, Scott took the hint and walked a small way down the corridor, turning his back to the pair.

“So… That went well. I guess” Stiles spoke as soon as Scott left. Derek huffed out a laugh, placing his hands on Stiles’s waist. The halls were practically empty now, only them and a few late arrivals were left in standing in the white halls.

“That was only half the group, we still have the rest to go. I can’t wait till Jackson finds out.”

“I honestly could not give a shit what Jackson thinks.” Stiles wrapped his arms loosely around Derek’s neck, laughing quietly when one of the late arrivals whistled at them as he ran down the halls to get to class. “Just wait till we tell my dad, he doesn't even know I like guys.”

“You’re in glee club and he thinks you’re straight?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, an offended look on his face. “There are plenty of straight guys in glee!”

“Suuure. I believe you.”

“Dick.” Scott coughed loudly from behind them, telling Stiles that they needed to get to class. “I’ll see you at lunch?”

Derek smiled, leaning down to plant a kiss on Stiles’s lips, “I’ll see you then” he whispered when he pulled away. Much to Stiles’s displeasure, Derek let him and go and took off down the corridor.

“You owe me” Scott said when Stiles joined him as they walked to class.

“What for?”

“I totally got you two together! If it wasn't for me boosting your confidence you wouldn't have a shot with him at all!”

“Are you freaking kidding me!? You’re an idiot, Scott.”

“I may be an idiot but I'm also an amazing friend”

“No, you’re just an idiot.” Stiles chuckled, punching Scott’s arms and receiving a punch back just as hard.

Stiles was pretty sure high school would still suck but he was positive he’d be able to cope a lot better with Derek by his side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, the end.   
> Thank you everyone that read this and left comments and kudos. 
> 
> Also, I apologise if you expected some singing in this - to be fair it would make sense in a glee AU - I didn't really feel like putting any singing in so yeah, sorry about that. 
> 
> Thanks again, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
